Happy Birthday!
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sakura is celebrating her nineteenth birthday. Will Sasuke join her? Probably not, he's all gloomy since he came back last year... But who is knocking on her door? [Fluffy SasuSaku oneshot!]


Okay, this is just some serious, pure fluff, which came to my mind two days ago. I was having my birthday yesterday myself, so I couldn't post it earlier. (I turned nineteen, that's why Sakura turns nineteen as well.)

Disclaimer: I do own my own birthday, just not Sakura's or her character, nor any other character, nor Naruto... sight, that would have been a hell of a birthday gift!

* * *

Sakura had never really liked birthdays. No, wait. She liked birthdays, just not her own. People just tended to make such a big fuss out of it in her opinion. One had to plan the party, which took too much time. Surprise parties always went wrong. Cough, the one time her apartment was set on fire, cough. Then there was the guest list. If you'd forget someone, you would have to prepare to die. 

No, birthdays were just not her thing.

This year, she turned nineteen. She already felt like an old hag. Shinobi didn't really get that old. So nineteen felt like halfway there.

Sakura sighed as she thought about her guest list. Sure, almost everyone had come. She'd even sent Sasuke a card, although she didn't believe he'd really join in. He wasn't there yet anyway. He was all gloomy since he'd returned last year. All this time, he'd been trying to earn some respect from his brother. Now he'd finally killed him, his brother's last words had been: "You could have done better, foolish little brother."

Now with no family left, he didn't have anything he wanted. He'd sunken in some sort of depressive state of being. Her hopes of love had flown away and she'd accepted it all.

Her friends were hinting to Neji, but she knew about his secret girlfriend. She'd caught Neji and Tenten once and was covering their asses for them now. Tenten had thanked her at least a million times.

This also meant, that she'd have no boyfriend to celebrate her nineteenth birthday with.

Ino had jokingly offered her to lend her Shikamaru for a day, since 'he is such a lazy bum and will probably sleep all day long.' Sakura had smiled and politely rejected. Of course, Ino would never have lent her Shikamaru, but still… It showed her pathetic love life. Or better, the lack of it.

Sakura looked around the apartment and saw everyone talking animatedly with each other. Some people were dancing, while others snatched the food away. Then she sighed.

She refilled her own glass with sake and poured it down. _To another loveless year_, she thought sadly.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Sakura looked at her watch. Eleven o'clock? Who would come to a party at this hour of the day?

Sakura walked to the door and checked her kunai pouch, which she always brought along with her, since the little incident last year.

Carefully, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke-kun," she said surprised. He was the last person she'd expected. She stuffed her weapon away and pulled the door open to let him enter the room.

"Hn," he replied, looking around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused, trying to make eye contact.

"I got an invitation," he replied coldly, flipping the card open. She hadn't even noticed it.

"I know… but I didn't think you'd really come," she explained slowly.

"If I'm not welcome, I'll leave," he replied, attempting to turn around.

"No no, you're welcome," she replied quickly, grabbing his sleeve while closing the door, foiling his attempt to leave.

"Hn," he replied. Then he looked at her. "Happy birthday." He didn't shake her hand, nor did he give her a gift.

"Er… thanks," Sakura replied dumbfounded.

"I didn't bring you a gift," he stated.

"That's okay, you're not obligated to. You know it wasn't on the card," she joked, feeling uneasy. He didn't say a word, he just kept on staring at her. Sakura felt how she blushed slowly. She felt really uncomfortable.

"Do you want something to drink?" she tried, feeling the urge to fidget with her fingers, like Hinata used to do.

"Iie." He lowered his head until they were on eye level.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked nervously, taking one step backwards.

It seemed as if no one noticed the entry of the Uchiha. Sakura slowly swallowed.

Sasuke placed one hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I do have something I want to give to you, though," he whispered and pressed his mouth against hers. Slowly, he wept his tongue against her bottom lip. Sakura was surprised but had her eyes closed nonetheless. Carefully, she opened her mouth for him. He entered her mouth with his tongue and she responded to it.

Somewhere along their kiss, her hands entangled themselves in his gorgeous hair and he pressed her closer, playing with both her hair and her tongue.

When they finally broke apart, Sakura was flushed. She looked at her former crush disbelievingly. Butterflies were once again fluttering around in her stomach. Che, who was she fooling? Former crush, yeah right.

"I wanted to give you your first kiss for your birthday," he said, smirking at her, yet some embarrassment could be heard within his voice. "Happy birthday, Sakura." Then he smirked again.

_Well, okay. Maybe birthdays aren't that bad. And maybe it won't be a loveless year,_ she thought, grinning while Sasuke had draped his arm around her waist, which gained them a lot of disbelieving, yet happy looks.

"Finally, teme," Naruto said, smacking Sasuke's back.

Ino winked at her and held her hand near her ear, extending her pink and her thumb, mouthing "call me."

That night, Sakura decided once for all: birthdays were the best, as long as you celebrated it with the right people at the right place, with the right happenings.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I warned you, it was fluffy all the way through! I did celebrate my birthday with my boyfriend! Lol, well, that's it, it was just a short one-shot, which I couldn't resist. Let me know what you thought! Thanks! I'll go back to my old stories soon enough! 


End file.
